


Unusual Interview

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Harvey's point of view of the interview with Mike. What he thought about him and why he hired him.





	Unusual Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in my head. Its short but I thought I would share.

 

 

Harvey wasn’t sure how many of these pathetic interviews he had done. But he wanted them to be over. None of these kids, had what it took. He knew he was supposed to hire someone but none had even an ounce of potential. He had hoped that having Donna give him signals would make the process go faster, maybe if he did all the interviews and still didn’t find anyone Jessica would let him get away without hiring a new associate.

 

So far it wasn’t really working.

 

He had just finished one and was move about the room, trying to not let his annoyance build enough to show on his face, he was to the point he was cursing Jessica under his breath and thinking of creative ways to get her back.

 

He sighed.

 

He could hear Donna picking on someone, and smiled at least she was enjoying this. He looked over at her and she winked, whatever had been said between her and the man most have been impressive.

 

Hopeful, he headed for his desk to make it look like he had been doing something more important than stalling between interviews.

 

He heard footsteps behind him so he tuned to greet the young man. His first impression was attractive but young. He learned early on in life that the young ones tended to be clingy and he didn’t have the patience’s or time for that.

 

When the briefcase snapped open and bundles of pot fell onto the floor, he was stuck between shocked and impressed. Who the hell brought pot into a job interview.

 

When the young man, Mike, he learned his name was, started talking Harvey’s impression of him changed to good-looking and maybe worth a shot. Sure, the kid had made mistakes, but he seemed loyal and obviously cared a great deal about his grandmother, two traits that Harvey admired.

 

When the kid quoted the handbook back at him, his first thought was hot. Harvey let his head play the imagine of him taking the younger man home. The imagine of both of them in his bed, Mike looking flushed and breathless, was worth all the shitting interviews he had already suffered through.

 

Mike Ross had caught Harvey’s full attention.

 

And not just in the Harvey wanted to take him home and fuck him, but he was also starting to see this kid fitting into life as a lawyer.

 

He had always been drawn to people who could challenge his mind, whether it was people he worked with like Jessica, friends like Donna, or lovers like Scottie, it was more their minds that made him stop and pay attention than anything else. Mike’s mind was one of the most impressive he had ever come across and he wanted to get to know the man better.

 

So, Harvey started to wonder what if?

 

He was here to find someone impressive that would push and bend the rules. Someone who could do not only great in court but could win over clients, another him, at least that was what Jessica said to convince him to do these interviews.

 

And he had spent all day playing by her rules. He interviewed all the Harvard graduates and each one of them weren’t worthy. Sure, some had the smarts but none could think on their feet or had the back bone to prove they could handle the job. Mike seemed perfect.

 

But this young man in front of him had it all. He had out smarted the cops with quick thinking, he had didn’t run when the pot hit the floor, instead he held his ground and told his story. Then he proved that he not only could be a lawyer but had the balls to show off and one up him.

 

As much as he wanted to, the kid didn’t have a degree and Jessica would murder him for even entertaining the idea of hiring him. So, to his displeasure he told Mike no. But he could at least make sure the cops where gone.

 

Standing at the door, looking back at the rest of the waiting people and he realized that Mike was exactly what he was looking for.

 

Fuck it, he thought, what Jessica didn’t know couldn’t hurt him. So, he sent her an email telling her he had found his associate.

 

It took about 2 minutes after the younger man left that Harvey sent her another email. This one stating he might need to re-read the work relationship guidelines and needed to have the right forms sent over for him to feel out once he actually got Mike Ross to agree to said relationship. 

 

It was a credit to the kind of women she was when she sent everything he asked for with a single replay, “He better be worth it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
